


Great To See You (Now Go Away)

by Torra



Category: Die Hard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torra/pseuds/Torra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeus runs into an old friend while at the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great To See You (Now Go Away)

**Author's Note:**

> Teen and up for lanague in this one.
> 
> Huge thanks to my betas SPN_Girl and Quiet__Tiger, and to MathMusician for the title. This fic is defiantly much better thanks to them. Any remaining mistakes and typos are my own.

"John! John, come on!"

"Cut it out, Kid, I wanna talk to that doctor."

"Yeah, man, I know you do, but he's not _here_! You're just wandering around the hospital now, and how is he supposed to find you if you keep moving, huh?"

"He won't _have_ to find me, because I'm going to find him _first_. Now where is that little punk?"

"Wherever he is, man, it's not gonna be here. We're in the damned maternity ward, and you limping around on that cast looking all menacing isn't really putting these nice pregnant ladies in a very good mood, you know? Besides, why the hell would an orthopedic surgeon be in the _maternity_ wing? You know a lot of preemies who need plaster casts?"

"Oh lord, no." Zeus let his head thunk hard against the glass of the viewing window. "No, no, no. Not here. Not _today_."

"Look, Kid, the sooner I find this guy and convince him he's _wrong_, the sooner we can go home, okay?"

"John, man, really, he's not--"

"John fucking McClane." Zeus groaned loudly as the doors to the hallway were flung open, an older, bald man striding though, limping hard on the plaster cast around his left leg, a kid in his late twenties trailing behind him. "McClane, what the _hell_ are you doing here?"

The older of the two men stopped, looking confused at being unexpectedly addressed. "Zeus? That you?" He strode over, the heavy cast thunking hard against the linoleum floor with every step, the kid still trailing behind.

"Who the fuck else do I look like, Barack Obama?"

John McClane looked much the same as he had when they first met more then ten years ago. They'd seen eachother a few times after that, though they'd never been close, they just didn't have enough in common. He did look good, though; the total lack of hair suited him. He defiantly bore more scars now, but his laugh was exactly the same.

"Zeus!" John laughed as he reached him, clapping him hard on the shoulders with both his hands.

Zeus wasn't in the mood for it. "Look, man, I don't know why you're here, but you gotta _leave_. _Now_."

"Huh? What the hell have I done now?"

"Now? Who the fuck knows, but there is _no fucking way_ I'm letting you anywhere _near_ any hospital my _daughter_ is in!" He threw his hands into the air, "Shit blows _up_ around you, man! I did not spend the last thirty-six hours pacing back and forth in a waiting room that hasn't been redecorated in twenty years just so that you could walk in and blow the place up as soon as I get my first grandchild!"

"Grandkid?" John turned and looked though the viewing window, as if just now noticing the room beyond was filled with tiny, tightly bundled babies in blue and pink blankets. "No fucking way."

Zeus couldn't help it, there was just no way not to laugh at the tone of disbelieving happiness. He looked to the kid, "Painkillers?"

The kid nodded, "Major. He's kinda...unfocused at the moment. Easily distracted. And pissed." He sighed, "The doctor tried to tell him he's not allowed to go home until _after_ the surgery they wanna do on his arm."

Zeus looked and finally noticed that beneath the loose gown, there were thick bandages wrapping McClane's left arm and shoulder, though he moved it as if feeling no pain.

"Which one?" McClane interrupted.

"Huh?" Zeus turned his attention back to McClane's face, "Which one what?"

McClane rolled his eyes, "Which one is _yours_. Your grandkid."

"Oh." Zeus immediately switched into Proud Grandpa Mode and pointed to the small bundle down front, "That one. The girl on the left."

McClane frowned, "That one isn't yours."

Zeus growled, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean? What, I don't know my own granddaughter?"

"Of course she's not yours!" McClane growled right back, "That kid is _not yours_."

"I think he knows his own grandkid, McClane," the kid pointed out.

"Of _course_ I know my own grandkid. It's _that one_ right _there_."

"She's not black!"

"So?"

McClane rolled his eyes, "I hate to break it to you, Zeus, but that kid right there is--"

"She's not _white_, is she?"

"No, she's _Asian_."

"She's not _white_!"

"So?"

"So she's _my granddaughter_, dammit!"

The kid snickered. Zeus dropped his head to the window again. He sighed. "I know she's Asian, so's her daddy. But she's mine."

"Oh." That shut McClane up for a moment. Finally he finished with, "Congratulations. I mean it."

Zeus nodded and sighed, "Thanks." He pushed away from the glass, "I still want you outta the hospital, though. Shit tends to blow up around you."

McClane rolled his eyes, "It's not like I just walk into a room and shit just magically decides to self-destruct. The explosions only happen when I'm going after the bad guys."

"I don't know, man," the kid chimed in, "remember the last time you were in here? And that ambulance blew up in the ER bay?"

"Oh lord, don't _say_ that!" Zeus covered his eyes with his hand, rubbing hard.

The kid shrugged and ducked his head at Zeus, "Sorry, man, but it did!" He looked back to McClane, "Face it, shit _does_ blow up around you."

"That was not my fault. I wasn't even _in_ the ER when that thing blew. And it's not like you're one to talk, Farrell. Remind me again, who was it who tried to _hack_ a block of C-4 yesterday?"

The kid, Farrell, rolled his eyes, "I did not try to _hack_ the C-4, man! I tried to _hack_ the computer program it was _attached_ to. You remember, the one programmed to set it off?"

"Yeah, and how'd that work out for you?"

Farrell sighed and pouted, "I lost a perfectly good laptop, man, don't keep reminding me."

"And I nearly lost my leg!"

"You just _broke it_, and that was _totally_ not my fault! _You're_ the one who decided the quickest way outta the blast radius was through the fucking window!"

"Because the C-4 was about to _blow up_."

Farrell shook his head, "Yeah, yeah, whatever man, at least I tried."

Zeus frowned, "Who _are_ you, anyhow?"

"Huh?" McClane looked confused for a moment, then, "Oh, the kid. Matt Farrell, this is Zeus Carver, my old partner."

"I _wasn't_ your damned _partner_, McClane." Zeus sighed.

"Zeus, this is Mathew Farrell, my new partner."

Zeus eyed the kid and then sighed, "How'd he pull you in?"

"_I_ didn't!" McClane snapped, "The kid pulled _me_ in, thank you very much."

The kid shrugged, "You know that whole...East Coast blackout thing two years back?"

Zeus's eyes narrowed, "Yeah, lost me a lot of business when no one had any electricity to power their stuff."

The kid shrugged, trying for nonchalant, "Yeah, that's how I met McClane. Kinda just stuck with him after that."

Zeus raised an eyebrow at McClane, who was now looking back to the babies in the next room. "That doesn't seem much like you, McClane, sticking with a partner for longer then it takes to kill the bad guys."

McClane shrugged, not looking at him, "The kid's a quick learner."

Farrell snorted, "You just like having someone around who knows how to cook."

McClane nodded, "That, too. And you always remember to buy more beer. Worth keeping you around."

Zeus didn't say anything for a few minutes, looking long and hard at both the kid, who seemed to have noticed him again and looked a little embarrassed, and the back of McClane's head. "So I'm guessing you never did get a hold of your wife, then?" he finally ventured.

McClane shrugged, "Eventually, yeah. Just in time for her to tell me to check my mail. The divorce papers had apparently been sitting in the box for a while."

"So when you say he's your new _partner_..."

"I also work for the FBI, thanks for asking." The kid rolled his eyes.

Zeus snorted.

"No, really, I'm a Fed." The kid pulled a shiny and brand new looking badge out of his back pocket, "Got a shield and everything. And special dispensation to keep _this_ sorry lug alive in the field."

"Bite me, Kid." McClane was still staring at the babies.

Zeus sighed, "As fun as it always is to see you, McClane, I meant it about not wanting you around. My baby girl worked too damned hard bringing _that_ little girl into the world, I don't want her getting any scars before she's even old enough to be baptized."

"No problem." McClane finally stepped away from the window, "Just as soon as I find that damned doctor..."

"McClane, I _told_ you, he's not gonna be--"

"Detective McClane? What the hell are you doing out of bed?"

"Doctor." The smile McClane gave the man now storming up was not a pretty one, "Just the guy I was lookin' for."

"Yes, I know." The man glared. "Half this _hospital_ knows you're looking for me."

"Well, you're damned hard to find." McClane growled.

The doctor sighed, "Agent Farrell, would you help me get your partner back to bed, please?"

The kid sighed and shook his head with a small laugh and wrapped one arm around McClane's back, sliding himself under McClane's bad arm, settling it over his shoulders, "That's what I've been tryin' to do for the last fifteen minutes, man."

"I think it's time we upped Detective McClane's medication dosage."

Farrell snorted, "What, are you crazy? You want him feeling _no_ pain at all? There's no _way_ you're keeping him in a bed once he can't actually _feel_ how much that leg is killing him. That cast is the only reason I was able to keep up with him."

The doctor sighed again, "Maybe restraints..." he muttered.

McClane threw his other arm around the doctor's shoulder, "Not on the first date, Doc."

Zeus sighed again and shook his head. "I mean it, McClane!" he shouted as his friend hobbled though the doors again. "Outta this hospital!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." McClane waved his hand without ever removing the arm from around the doctor, "Congrats on the grandkid, Zeus."

Zeus sighed, "Thanks."

He turned back to look at his new little girl, and couldn't help but laugh. Knowing John McClane was never boring, that was certainly true. Still...maybe he should go see how long it'd be before he could get his daughter discharged, just to be safe...


End file.
